


Secret Lover (Peter Maximoff x Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Overprotective Charles Xavier, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: The reader is the daughter of Charles Xavier and she's in a secret romance with the silver speedster named Peter.





	

 

 

_Dear Diary,_

_It was all a blur since we had met. I mean, literally a blur because of how fast Peter can run. We always go swimming or go to the movies. We are always up and about because, for sake, Peter cannot stand still. Even when he sits, he taps his foot rapidly, and it drives me completely insane. But, everyone has their flaws, and he was my flaw... It was alright because he's a rather adorkable "flaw"._  
  
        But, our whole romance had been going on for a year and my father still, hasn't found out. He can read minds and he still can't figure out that his best friend's son is dating his own daughter. Who's my father exactly? Charles Xavier. The all and powerful physic and I inherited his powers. You could even say that I was a tad bit more powerful than he was.  
  
        If you're asking about my mother, I miss her. That's it. I don't care to elaborate on the circumstances, all that I am going to say is that I really miss her. Anyways, enough about me, and let's talk about my boyfriend. We've been together for about a year and I'm three years younger than he is. Honestly, this is the best relationship that I have ever been in, but I just can't my father know. I don't want him to hurt Peter like all my other boyfriends...

  
_\- Love (y/n)_

* * *

  
        "Pete, stop it," (y/n) giggled as Peter had his face buried into her neck. (Y/N)'s hands were intertwined into his silver locks and her amused giggles filled the basement.  
  
        "I don't think so, babe," Peter mumbled as he placed more open-mouthed kisses along the crevice of her neck.   
  
        "No, seriously. I hear your mother," (y/n) chuckled and Peter jumped off of her, adjusting the room back to the way it was and dressing both of them in their clothes again.  
  
        "Oh, (y/n), I didn't know that you were down here," Ms. Maximoff said as she walked down the stairs carrying a laundry basket under her arm.   
  
        "I came over an hour ago. Peter and I were just catching up with TV and movies, that's all," (y/n) replied trying to give Peter's mother a convincing look.  
  
        "Well, you two have fun. I just need to collect some clean clothes, that's it," Ms. Maximoff walked around the room putting the clothes into the basket from the dryer. She then waved the two lovers goodbye before going upstairs once again.  
  
        "Do you think that she knows?" (y/n) asked as Peter wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
        "I think that she sort of thinks that one of us likes the other, otherwise, she has no idea. She's always too busy being the best mom ever, that I don't think she pays that much attention to certain things," Peter shrugged and (y/n) sighed.  
  
        "Everything will be alright, as long as she doesn't find out because if she knows then she is telling my father for sure. And, everything is going to go downhill if my dad finds out..." (y/n) bit her lip and Peter just kissed her cheek.  
  
        "Don't worry about it, babe. We're going to keep this a secret until we can't keep it a secret anymore. Now, where were we?" Peter smirked and pushed (y/n) back down onto her back.  
  
_"I think that we were about here..."_  


* * *

        "Peter, can you give me that red book?" (y/n) asked as she turned her head to face her boyfriend. With a sudden gust of air, the book was in her hand and Peter had given her hand a quick peck.  
  
        "Why do we even have to put away all these books anyways?" Peter asked as he lounged on the comfortable chair.  
  
        "We have responsibilities to do and I do live here too, so I have chores to do. Otherwise, my father is going to yell at me because last week I forgot to watch the dishes and I got hardcore scolded by him," (y/n) chuckled. She placed the book in the proper place and went down the ladder.  
  
        Peter's arms were then wrapped around (y/n)'s waist and she softly smiled. Peter slowly rocked both of them back and forth until the door creaked open revealing Charles. Peter quickly put (y/n) back onto the ladder and sat on the couch.  
  
        "(Y/N), sweetie, are you done with organizing the books?" Charles asked as he rolled into the library. (Y/N) nodded as she put away a green book in its right place. She stepped down the ladder and headed over to her father gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
        "The organizing is all done. I'm just going to hang out with Peter if that's alright," (y/n) said with the most convincing smile that she could conjure.  
  
        "Thank you for cleaning up the library, sweetie," Charles kissed (y/n)'s hand and exited the room.  
  
        "Now that he's gone," Peter suddenly had (y/n) in his arms and he gave her an intense kiss. Charles then entered the room again because he had forgotten to tell his daughter something else.   
  
        "Christ!" Charles shouted as he used his telekinesis to throw Peter off of (y/n). "What are you doing kissing up on my daughter?!"  
  
        "Because Peter is my boyfriend..." (y/n) nervously bit her lip as she turned her body around to face her father.  
  
        "How long have you been dating him?!"  
  
        "About a year. I was going to tell you, but I was afraid that you'd do something crazy considering that he is also Erik's son... Remember Josh? You threw him through a window and he just kissed me on the cheek. That is why I was afraid to tell you about our relationship," (y/n) kept biting her lip and nervously twirled a piece of (y/n) around her finger.  
  
        "You know what... I accept it, but I am just warning you Peter... If you ever hurt my daughter, you won't be able to run ever again," Charles snarled as he gently grabbed onto his daughter's hand and exited the room.   
  
        (Y/N) blew a kiss to Peter before she left the room and Peter just awkwardly stayed where he was. He might have been thrown across the room, but (y/n) worth all the pain.


End file.
